Hellsing: Sneaking out
by Tina senpai
Summary: Alex catches Kat having a sneaky fag. But that's not what catches his attention about her. It's her red underwear that he can see under her skirt. Alex/OC. SMUT


~Sneaking out~

~Iscariot Orphanage~

"Frick on a stick." Kat sighed as she finally finished washing the last pan and placing it on the side too dry. She turned around and observed her work.

"Food's in the fridge, table tops clean and....dishes are done," she checked off of her mental list and sighed in relief, "I deserve a reward."

She smiled to herself as she walked over to the shelf where her reserve pack of cigarettes where kept. She pulled out one and her trusty gold lighter, pushing the rest of the pack on the top shelf before scuttling off out of the back.

She welcomed the lovely view of the gardens and the quietness of no one about as she light her cigarette, bending over to lean on the small wall in front of her. She was happy of the lovely warm day and puffed away on the cigarette, content in being alone for now but secretly planning what she was going to be doing with her wonderful love Alexander Anderson.

Meanwhile...

Alex was getting cravings. And not just for his love' wonderfully tasty dishes, but for her lips. He whistled merrily as he strolled to the kitchen, not caring as Heinkel and Yumie watched him go, both giggling like fools as they suspected exactly what he was going to be dining on.

He walked up to the door and quickly straightened his collar, before walking in.

"Good day kitten...Kitten?" His smile faded when he looked about and was met with a large vacant room, kitten-less.

"Oh Kitten?...Are ye' hiding?" He smiled playfully and walked around a bit, quickly opening and shutting drawers to see if she was indeed hiding. After a few minutes of wandering about, even going past the fridge full of deliciously tasty looking desserts, he pouted a little and stood scratching his head. He just happened to gaze into one corner before he finally noticed the shabby looking door which led out the back. Shrugging and hoping that she was there, he walked over and opened the door, quickly walking out and seeing a familiar there.

"Kit-" Anderson couldn't quite finish what he was saying as he took in the full image of Kat.

"Oh...Hello Alex, what brings you out here?" Kat turned around and smiled warmly at Alex, her eyes shut for her second as she puffed out the smoke and didn't want to get any in her eyes. She waited for a while, not having seen Alex' stumped expression.

He'd walked in on her, bent over and puffing on a cigarette, completely relaxed and not a care in the world. She didn't even realise that he was staring at her. More precisely at the underwear that was on show beneath her raised skirt.

When she did open her eyes, wondering why Alex was not answering, she turned her head towards the gardens, blowing the rest of the smoke away and not wanting it blown in his direction.

It was the firm body pressed against her back and the arms wrapping around her waist, and the lips suddenly clasping around her neck that she instantly dropped her cigarette and choked on the excess smoke coming out of her lungs.

"Al-Alex?!" She gasped for breath, tears coming to her eyes but currently more concerned with her love' wandering hands.

He gave no answer, just squeezed her tighter and let his hands glide slowly up her body.

Kat could only moan and mumble incoherently as his hips ran over each breast and massaged for a while, before sliding down and over her hips.

"Oh Kitten," Alex growled with a small hint of annoyance, "ye' do realise that in this position I got a wonderful view of back there."

Kat didn't quite understand what he was saying for a while, it was only his mouth kneading the flesh on her neck and his hands now on her upper thighs did she realise what 'back there' meant.

"I mean anyone could have come along and seen ye' and those darling red panties ye' have on." Alex nipped at the lobe of her ear, pleased with the shudder sent down her spine as his gloved fingertips stroked around the skin of her leg, working it's way to the hem of her skirt.

"Or is that what you wanted? Did you expect me to come along and see you like this?"

Kat couldn't finish whatever it was her mouth wanted to say, everything coming up as a startled gasp as Alex let his Hands wander up beneath the fabric of her skirt. She pulled her arms back, part of her not wanting this (whilst the other parts where yelling 'Let him, let him!).

Alex just growled and grabbed her arms swiftly, placing them in front of her and onto the ledge.

"Hold on to that kitten. If you don't then I'll have to tie you up again." Alex licked at the shell of her ear again and trailed his hands back down, smoothing over the creases in the back of her shirt.

Kat bit her lip as his hands glided over her backside and she saw him kneel down behind her out of the corner of his eye.

"I think, I'm going to enjoy this as much as you." Alex chuckled and pulled off his gloves with his teeth to begin.

Slowly, achingly slowly, he placed his hands against the back of her thighs and made Kat spread her legs a little more, his hands gliding up but stopping a few centimetres away from his main target.

He was going to torture her a little more.

Kat felt a little concerned when his hand stopped moving and then pulled away, the warmth something she missed, but could only gasp and yelp loudly as Alex suddenly tugged aside her panties and bit Kat on one of her cheeks.

"Ah! Alex?!" Kat tried to turn around but her hips where held in place by Alex' strong and slightly bruising grip, his growl audible enough for her to understand and remember what he told her.

Her hands gripped onto the ledge as he moved the other side of her panties and repeated the same process on the other cheek, Kat moaning and whimpering at the thought of her having to sit down with bruises on there.

Alex pulled back and nodded in approval at the small red marks on her backside, proud that she'd have a reminder of him every time she sat down.

He smoothed his hands over her skin lovingly, admiring the beauty of her. He teased her by stroking along the edges of her panties and letting his fingers go under for less than a second and no more than a centimetre.

Kat cried out yet again when she felt pressure added over the fabric to her nether regions and a faint wetness soak though. Alex was placing just kisses and licks against the fabric of her underwear, enjoying the sounds she was making as she attempted to wiggle about the muscle of his tongue. He pulled back and ignoring her whimper, quickly grabbed the edges of her panties and pulled down, before clasping onto her hips to stop her from moving.

"Al-Alex, no! Someone will see-see! AH!" Kat cried out again and tears sprung forth from her eyes as two of Alex' large fingers dove inside of her and began to stroke her.

The gardens' around the back of the kitchen filled with the sound of Kat' moaning and shouts of pleasure, along with squelching noises as Alex moved eagerly in and out of her.

"Oh Kitten. Let me see. I want to see." Alex kept the fingers inside to stroke her as he used his thumb to rub the small bundle of nerves outside.

Kat practically screamed and scared away any small animals lurking in the vicinity around the kitchen when she came.

Alex just watched as the juices spilled out around his hands and he licked his lips and lapped as much up as he could.

"Oh love." He licked the taste off his fingers and pulled her underwear back up, satisfied with what he'd done.

Kat straightened herself up and made to turn around and go back inside, but her weak knees gave out on her and she fell into Alex' arms.

"Hello kitten." He winked playfully at her in his arms and leant over to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

Kat sighed happily and melted into the kiss, still slightly turned on by the fact she could taste herself on his lips.

He pulled away and she batted at his shoulder to let her go.

"I'm fine. Besides we've got plenty of time for that later." She grinned at him and walked away to the door, giggling as he gave her a playful pat on the rump.

Later in the kitchen...

Kat opened the door to the kitchen, looking rather hot and bothered and straightened out her skirt and shirt.

Alex followed after, tucking his gloves into his pocket farther and wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're here anyway," she blushed and turned to him, "I...I need a taster and you'd be perfect."

Alex smiled and leant forward, pecking her carefully on the lips.

"Ay', you do taste magnificent today."

Kat just blushed furiously and swiped at him.

"N-no! Bad priesty!" She stepped back and towards the fridge, secretly wearing a large smile on her face but not wanting him too see. She opened the fridge, pulling out a small plate and walked over to the counter, grabbing a spoon.

"I just made it," she placed it in front of Alex on the table and offered him the spoon, "Java cheesecake. Tell me what you think."

Alex happily obliged and took a hearty mouthful of the delicious looking confectionery.

He closed his eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the sweet taste, letting the honey settle on his tongue and tantalize his taste buds.

He opened his eyes and swallowed, gazing down at Kat who looked up at him curiously.

Bending over, with a small amount of honey still on his lips, he pecked her on the cheek, licked up the small amount he'd left upon her skin and whispered into her ear.

"Succulent."

If it was at all possible, Kat resembled something close to a bright tomato.


End file.
